Surprise
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan, dan Hongbin menjadikan Hakyeon sebagai kejutan untuk Taekwoon yang baru kembali dari California. Seperti apa kejutan yang Taekwoon dapatkan dari kekasih dan teman-temannya? LEON, HyukBin, RaKen. VIXX FF. RATED M! BELUM CUKUP UMUR DI LARANG BACA. KALAU TETAP MAU BACA, TANGGUNG SENDIRI, YAH/? REVIEW JUSEYO


**Author: jtw**

 **Cast: main LeoN with other VIXX couple (RaKen + HyukBin)**

 **Genre: ntah-_-**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/n: spontan terpikir saat bangun tidur, murni dari 88% kenistaan yang melengkapi komposisi otak saya-_-**

 **WARN: FRONTAL. MESHOOM. ADEGAN RANJANG. KONTEN DEWASA. TIDAK UNTUK DI PRAKTEKKAN DI RUMAH, APALAGI JIKA ANDA TIDAK PUNYA PASANGAN. HAHAHA. /gaploked/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sst, Hyukie... kau yakin Hakyeon hyung akan menyetujui ide ini dan mau melakukannya?"

Pria berambut biru ke-abu-abu-an —yang dipanggil Hyukie— menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dimana pria bermata bak biji kacang itu tengah menatapnya. Ia mengulas senyum sebelum menjawab, menghasilkan kerjapan mata dua kali dari pria yang bertanya.

"Tenang saja Binnie-ku sayang. Ide Jaehwan hyung selalu brilian asal kau tau."

Pria yang dipanggil 'Binnie' itu mendengus mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Brilian katanya? Heol. Bahkan dalam ingatannya, selama ia hidup mengenal Jaehwan, apapun yang keluar dari kepala pria berhidung mancung itu memang selalu luar biasa —yang berakhir tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian. Kenapa harus menjadikan Hakyeon hyung seperti itu? Apa pengaruh Wonshik sejak menjadi kekasihnya cukup membuat isi otak Jaehwan melenceng begitu?"

Hyuk yang melihat kekasihnya lucu saat mengomel itu terkekeh gemas. Diusaknya rambut pria berdimple itu yang dihadiahi pelototan sadis dari sang empunya. Namun Hyuk malah semakin terkekeh.

"Percayalah padaku, Hongbin hyung. Ini ide yang akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Taekwoon hyung pasti takkan menyesali kepulangannya ke korea dan juga..."

Hongbin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"...aku yakin, Hakyeon hyung pasti merindukan sentuhan."

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Merindukan sentuhan?"

Hyuk terkekeh —lagi— saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hongbin. Fyi, Hongbin itu paling polos diantara mereka —enam sahabat yang didalamnya terjalin hubungan Asmara— jadi ia takkan mengerti hal-hal yang menjurus dengan mudah. Melihat kepolosannya itu, Hyuk bahkan harus memutar otak jeniusnya untuk bisa mengajak Hongbin bercinta —yang mana belum pernah tersalurkan hingga saat ini. Oh, ayolah. Dia itu pria normal yang hormonnya sering menggebu-gebu. Sejauh ini, hubungannya dengan Hongbin hanya sampai sebatas ciuman panas saja. Karena disaat ia sudah merasa bangkit, wajah polos Hongbin selalu menguapkan sisi liarnya. Ia iri pada Jaehwan dan kekasih cepaknya —Wonshik— yang sangat mengagungkan kegiatan 'bercinta'. Oh, bahkan pasangan itu sering tak kenal tempat jika melakukan ritual keramat tersebut.

Heol. Kenapa ia malah jadi curhat begini?

"Ah, itu Jaehwan hyung."

Beruntung karena Jaehwan telah datang dan Hyuk bisa mengalihkan atensi Hongbin. Lantas ia segera berlari menghampiri Jaehwan yang cukup kewalahan membawa berbagai macam properti untuk melakukan 'project' mereka.

"Bagaimana Hakyeon hyung?"

Hyuk menaruh semua properti yang dibawa Jaehwan di tengah ruangan —ruang santai rumah Wonshik. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dimana Jaehwan telah bergabung disana.

"Sesuai dugaanku. Hakyeon hyung merespon dengan baik. Aku sedang menyuruh Wonshikkie untuk menjemputnya. Ah, bukankah Taekwoon hyung akan tiba siang ini? Ayo kita mulai semuanya."

Hongbin yang sedari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan dua orang itu yang kini saling tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa ada aura aneh dari keduanya tapi, ia tak mau ambil pusing dan akhirnya ikut dalam kegiatan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blam.

"Surprise~"

Dorr

Dorr.

Dorrr.

"Selamat datang kembali, Taekwoon hyung~"

Pria bermata sipit itu —Taekwoon, terlonjak saat memasuki apartemennya. Ia menatap kaget keempat sahabat seperjuangannya —yang terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan dua tahun lalu— menyambut kepulangannya dengan melakukan penyambutan kecil. Ah, bahkan ruang utama apartemennya ditempeli berbagai hiasan lucu. Taekwoon mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman. Aku sangat tersentuh."

Selanjutnya ia membalas rangkulan para sahabatnya itu satu persatu. Tapi, rasanya ada yang kurang. Seharusnya ada satu orang lagi yang hadir bersama mereka.

"Dimana Ha—"

"Bro, aku merindukanmu, sangat. Tapi, ada meeting penting yang sangat tak bisa ditunda sekarang juga. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku baru beberapa minggu diangkat jadi Direktur. Jadi, yeah.. Bisa kita lakukan pestanya nanti?"

Jika baru saja merasa terbang ke negri awan, maka saat itu juga Taekwoon merasa di hempaskan ke dasar jurang. Astaga ia baru saja kembali dari California —usai melanjutkan studinya— dan baru saja merasa senang bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya —tapi? Bahkan barusan Wonshik meminta izin untuk pergi. Ia menatap sahabat cepaknya itu dengan wajah andalannya —datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Err... karena bosku akan pergi meeting maka aku juga harus ikut. Maaf, Taekwoon hyung."

Kini tatapan Taekwoon beralih pada Jaehwan. Ya, iya tau jika Jaehwan menjadi sekretaris pribadi Wonshik —atau mereka ada maksud lain mengingat keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dulu.

"Dan hyungnim, aku dan Hongbin hyung harus pergi karena orang tua Hongbin hyung menyuruh kami untuk makan siang bersama. Tidak enak kan jika harus menolak ajakan calon mertua?"

"Kami janji akan membeli bahan makanan dan mengadakan pesta barbeque nanti malam. Tidak apa kan, Taekwoon hyung?"

Dan Taekwoon kini menatap Hyuk dan berakhir pada Hongbin. Mendengus kecil namun ada untungnya juga ia rasa. Karena ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Namun, ada satu orang yang tak hadir bersama mereka dan mereka tak ada yang memberitau —bahkan menyinggungnya— sukses membuat pikiran Taekwoon terganggu. Finalnya, Taekwoon hanya menatap lesu mereka.

"Baik, terserah kalian saja."

Mereka semua paham jika Taekwoon kecewa, namun mereka tidak peduli. Lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Selamat berisitirahat."

Suara pamitan Jaehwan diiringi langkah-langkah kaki keluar disertai pintu yang menutup membuat Taekwoon menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar. Ia merasa janggal dengan sikap aneh teman-temannya yang seolah 'menghindarinya'. Tak mungkin kan jarak waktu dua tahun bisa mengubah pribadi mereka jadi seperti itu?

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tak seharusnya ia berpikiran buruk terhadap para sahabatnya. Mungkin mereka memang sedang sibuk dan ia sendiri terlalu kelelahan. Ia harus berisitirahat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon terpaku saat memasuki kamarnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak besar berhiaskan pita warna warni —seperti kado— yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang kamarnya. Apa ini? Apa ia tak salah lihat?

Koper yang dibawanya ia tinggal didekat pintu yang telah tertutup. Kakinya ia langkahkan menghampiri kotak kado 'raksasa' tersebut. Membuang sedikit rasa waswas —takut-takut kalau ini ulah orang iseng yang menaruh bom didalamnya; oke Taekwoon merasa lucu untuk pemikirannya yang ini— kemudian tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pita yang tersemat dengan perlahan.

Untuk sepersekian detik Taekwoon merasa nafasnya tercekat saat penutup kado tersebut terbuka dan tampaklah isi kado tersebut yang sukses membuat kedua mata sipitnya berusaha menjadi bola ping pong —meski gagal.

"Aish, kenapa lama sekali membukanya, bodoh! Aku hampir saja mati kehabisan nafas didalam sini!"

Taekwoon membeku.

Wajah itu,

Suara itu,

Tatapan mata itu,

Dan gerutuan khasnya,

Masih sama.

Ya, semuanya masih sama.

Isi kadonya ternyata adalah orang yang ia pertanyakan keberadaannya tadi. Orang yang tak hadir bersama ke empat temannya yang lain. Orang terkasihnya. Orang yang telah menjadi separuh hidupnya sejak bertemu tujuh tahun lalu di sekolah menengah atas.

Dan Taekwoon semakin membeku saat sosok itu berdiri —meski dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia tatapi pria manis itu —yang rupanya semakin manis dengan...

Astaga ada apa dengan penampilannya?

Pria manis itu hanya mengenakan sweater rajut longgar berwarna putih polos tiga perempat diatas lutut, dengan bando telinga kucing menghiasi kepalanya. Oh jangan lupakan sebuah chokker melingkar manis di lehernya, dan bahu kirinya yang terekspos akibat sweater yang kebesaran. Taekwoon menelan ludahnya kasar sambil meneliti pria manis itu dari atas kebawah kemudian keatas lagi lalu kebawah lagi —begitu seterusnya hingga bayang-bayang kisah Cinta dan 'bercinta' mereka berdua berputar diotaknya. Oh, ia baru saja tiba di Korea dan telah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini dari kekasih manisnya. Bahkan penisnya dalam sekejap langsung ereksi. Siapapun, tolong siram Taekwoon dengan air es sekarang juga. Karena ia mulai kerasa kegerahan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku sebal padamu asal kau tau."

Taekwoon dapat melihat kekasih manisnya itu merajuk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan bibir bak cherry masak yang terpout mengoda. Good-damn. Taekwoon rasanya ingin segera menyambar bibir itu dan menginvasinya.

"Hakyeon ah—"

"Aku sebal padamu karena terlampau merindukanmu, Jung Taekwoon bodoh sialan!"

Setelahnya Taekwoon hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang jika refleks tubuhnya tak Bagus. Kekasih manisnya itu melompat dari dalam kotak dan menerjang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Memeluk dirinya seerat mungkin seolah ia akan menghilang jika pria manis itu melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja. Taekwoon tersenyum. Sifat manja kekasihnya tidak pernah berubah dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu asal kau tau. Bahkan matahari California terasa tidak sehangat dirimu dan musim panas disana tidak sepanas gairahku saat menggagahimu."

Hakyeon —yang semula tengah menggesekkan hidungnya ke dada bidang Taekwoon— mendongak dan melotot tajam atas ucapan frontal kekasih tampannya.

"Astaga. Apa di California sana kau pernah terseret ombak dan kepalamu terbentur batu karang? Kurasa kadar kemesumanmu semakin menjadi."

Taekwoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan sarkastik Hakyeon dan mengusak gemas surai hitam kekasihnya.

"Kau tau? Dua tahun ini aku cukup tersiksa dengan hanya bersolo karir dan melakukan phone sex denganmu. Beruntung aku tidak menyukai wanita dan aku tidak tertarik pria bule."

Taekwoon mengulum senyumnya saat mendapati raut wajah tak suka dari kekasih manisnya. Matanya memicing tajam ke arahnya dengan kilat cemburu besar disana.

"Jadi, jika kau tertarik pada wanita dan pria bule yang manis, maka kau akan menidurinya?"

Taekwoon terbahak. Ia kembali menarik Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku bercanda. Aku memang tidak punya rasa tertarik lagi pada orang selain dirimu, love.."

Hakyeon melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman mendengar ucapan berserta panggilan khusus Taekwoon untuknya. Belum lagi elusan di rambutnya diiringi ciuman di kepalanya beberapa kali membuat hatinya semakin menghangat, menjalar ke pipinya. Menimbulkan rona kemerahan yang cukup kentara. Ia bahagia. Taekwoon-nya tidak berubah. Dan Taekwoon-nya selalu menepati janjinya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan penampilanmu?"

Taekwoon bisa merasakan tubuh Hakyeon sedikit menegang. Ia tau kalau kekasihnya itu tengah gugup.

"A-anu i-itu.. i-ini semua ide Jaehwan! Dia yang mengusulkan agar aku menjadi kado untuk menyambut kepulanganmu. Dan Hyuk yang menyaranku untuk berpenampilan seperti ini. Hish, bahkan aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa tapi aku mau-mau saja menuruti."

Taekwoon mengulas seringainya. Ah, rupanya bergaul dengan Wonshik bisa membuat Jaehwan dan Hyuk teracuni otak polosnya. Great! Ia akan berterimakasih pada mereka nanti, terutama pada sahabat cepaknya.

Taekwoon memundurkan wajah Hakyeon dan menatapnya lekat, tepat di kedua matanya.

"Apa kau ingin memahami maksud mereka, sayang?"

Hakyeon terbelalak saat melihat kilat tak biasa di mata Taekwoon serta suara rendah bergetar yang mampu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Oh. Sepertinya ia mulai menangkap maksud dari semua ini. Astaga, kenapa ia tak menyadari kalau otak teman-temannya itu sangatlah nista?

Sedangkan Taekwoon, tatapannya kini beralih pada bibir merah Hakyeon yang seolah berteriak minta dilumat.

"Diam berarti iya."

Taekwoon tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik selanjutnya ia segera mencium bibir Hakyeon dan meraupnya dengan bar-bar. Menekan punggung kekasih manisnya itu agar semakin menempel padanya. Melumat bibir Hakyeon dengan rakus, menghisap kuat belah bibir atas dan bawahnya seolah tak ada esok hari. Hakyeon memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan sang kekasih. Ia tak ingin munafik karena ia juga merindukan Taekwoon-nya.

Dengan refleks ia membalas ciuman Taekwoon dan mengalungkan kedua tangan dileher pria yang lebih tinggi. Meremas lembut surai merah kekasihnya saat dirinya membuka kedua belah bibirnya karena Taekwoon menggigitnya, menginvasi seluruh isi rongga mulutnya, mengabsen deretan giginya tanpa ada yang terlewat, mengobrak abrik lidahnya saat bertarung menghasilkan lelehan saliva yang mengalir di dagu Hakyeon. Oh, ia merasa ini memabukkan. Kakinya bahkan sudah terasa lemas padahal baru saja berciuman. Meski ia sudah sangat sering dilatih oleh Taekwoon tapi dirinya tetap saja masih kewalahan.

"Mmphh cppkkhh nnhh—"

Bahkan suara kecipak dan lenguhan terdengar menggema dikamar itu. Hakyeon bahkan tak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah didorong ke atas ranjang dan berada dibawah kungkungan tubuh tegap kekasihnya. Apa sememabukkan itukah ciuman Taekwoon?

"Nhh T-taek—ahh hahh.."

Hakyeon segera meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa saat berhasil mendorong Taekwoon hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Dua detik kemudian ia harus mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya saat lidah Taekwoon menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya. Mengecupnya, menggigitnya kuat membuatnya mengerang, lalu menghisap bekas gigitannya. Tak hanya sekali, Taekwoon mengulangi perbuatannya dan asyik pada kegiatan itu.

Sementara Hakyeon menggeliat resah dibawahnya. Menghasilkan geraman rendah Taekwoon disela-sela kegiatan 'mari membuat kissmark-bitemark di leher jenjang Hakyeon', karena gerakan kekasih manisnya itu membuat penis mereka berdua tergesek dan menimbulkan friksi lain bagi keduanya. Taekwoon yang belum puas mengerjai leher Hakyeon, menarik sweater Hakyeon hingga terlepas dan—

"Jadi, kau tak memakai apapun dibalik sweater ini? Kau yakin tak mengerti apa maksud teman-teman dengan ide ini hm? Atau, kau memang sengaja ingin melakukannya, sayang?"

Hakyeon tak menjawab. Ia malah menggigit bibirnya dengan mata terpejam sambil terus menggeliat. Ia tau kalau saat ini kekasihnya itu tengah menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya dengan tatapan mata tajamnya. Bahkan kini ia bisa menebak kalau Taekwoon tengah membetulkan letak bando dikepalanya, serta menaikkan chokkernya ke pangkal lehernya.

"Kau tau, love? Kau tampak manis dengan atribut ini."

Cup.

Taekwoon mengecup jakun mungilnya. Lagi ia memainkan lidah terlatihnya membuat jejak karya disepanjang leher Hakyeon yang masih kosong, kemudian turun ke dadanya. Menghasilkan desahan erotis dari bibir kekasihnya yang semakin membakar gairahnya.

"Ngghh Ttaek—"

Erangan tertahan Hakyeon meluncur begitu saja saat dirasanya lidah lihai Taekwoon kini bermain di puting susunya yang telah menegang. Ia menjambak rambut kemerahan sang kekasih kala putingnya terasa dihisap kuat, digigit-gigit kencang, ditarik oleh gigi-gigi Taekwoon, dan disedot berkalih-kali sampai rasanya putingnya begitu ngilu. Apa Taekwoon berpikir putingnya menghasilkan ASI? Ia seperti sorang bayi yang rakus dan sangat kehausan sekarang. Tapi sial. Ia malah merasa begitu kenikmatan, bahkan kedua tangannya menekan kepala Taekwoon agar ia tak berhenti menyusu padanya.

"Ahhhh!"

Hakyeon tersentak saat tangan nakal kekasihnya itu kini meremas penisnya dan mengocoknya dengan ritme tak berirama. Ia merasa tersiksa namun nikmat sekaligus. Yah, Taekwoon masih Setia mengemut puting susunya sementara penisnya dimanjakan sedemikian rupa. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar tanda ia semakin dekat. Matanya terbuka dan terpejam. Sebentar lagi ia akan—

"Ttaek—ngghh!"

Setelahnya Hakyeon bernafas megap-megap. Taekwoon menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menikmati wajah kenikmatan Hakyeon pasca orgasme. Lalu memandangi tubuh berkeringat kekasih manisnya yang penuh oleh karyanya penuh pemujaan.

"Kau selalu indah, Hakyeon."

"Ahh hahh hahh..."

Hanya terdengar helaan nafas memburu dari Hakyeon. Taekwoon beranjak melepas celananya dan kembali menindih tubuh Hakyeon yang telah pasrah sepenuhnya. Bahkan Hakyeon dengan sendirinya menekuk kedua kakinya hingga mengangkang. Menampilkan pinky hole yang berkedut seolah berteriak untuk segera dimasuki. Oh, rupanya kekasih manisnya ini sudah tak sabar, eh? Taekwoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa lembut jika—"

"Shut up Jung! Just enter your big dick and fuck me, now!"

Taekwoon berkedip beberapa kali mendengar ketidak sabaran Hakyeon yang bahkan sampai berkata kasar.

"Wow, Hakyeon. Kau semakin pintar mengumpat sekarang. Dan itu Bagus karena kau melontarkannya disaat kita sedang bercinta. Kau semakin sexy, love."

Hakyeon meradang.

Ditariknya penis besar Taekwoon yang sudah ereksi sempurna itu dan menggesekkannya ke hole miliknya.

"Nnghh Ttaek— ahh aku ingin penismu. Sekarang. Memenuhi lubangku dan menghajarnya telak."

Taekwoon menggeram. Ia tak tahan lagi. Kekasihnya benar-benar penggoda ulung. Ia tak akan peduli jika setelah ini lubang kekasihnya akan lecet atau berdarah sekalipun.

Jleb.

"Arghh!"

Mata Hakyeon terpejam rapat begitupun Taekwoon. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati sensasi penyatuan tubuh yang telah lama tak mereka rasakan.

"Aahh ahh Taek— ngaahh.."

Bahkan Taekwoon tak menunggu Hakyeon terbiasa lebih dulu. Ia langsung bergerak liar, menghujamkan penisnya untuk bisa menghajar prostat Hakyeon sekeras dan sedalam mungkin. Hakyeon mencakar-cakar punggung sang dominan, menikmati bagaimana panas dan kerasnya penis sang kekasih dialam tubuhnya. Oh, ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Bahkan ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sensual, mendesah seerotis mungkin dengan saliva yang mengalir ke sudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap Taekwoon sayu, kentara akan nikmat dan nafsu yang membara. Melihat itu, Taekwoon semakin mendorong masuk penisnya hingga Hakyeon berteriak kencang —nikmat.

"Gyaahh! Yes right, therehh—"

Crot.

"—ahh!"

Taekwoon kembali menyerigai dan menghujamkan penisnya lagi dititik yang sama, dengan kecepatan yang semakin menggila. Tubuh mungil dibawahnya bahkan terhentak-hentak dengan keras. Tak peduli jika Hakyeon baru saja kembali mencapai puncaknya.

Sret.

Taekwoon membalik posisi mereka hingga Hakyeon berada diatas tubuhnya. Mengerti dengan maksud Taekwoon, pria manis itu mengangkat pinggulnya ke udara —meski dengan wajah merengut karena ia masih menikmati sisa orgasmenya yang kedua— dan menjatuhkan dirinya sekencang mungkin. Matanya kembali terpejam dengan mulut terbuka dan kepala yang mendongak keatas, menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang penuh oleh jejak mahakarya Taekwoon. Merasakan lubang pantatnya menelan habis penis besar kekasihnya.

Sedangkan pria tampan itu kembali menggeram sambil meremas-remas bongkahan pantat sexy Hakyeon yang sintal dan kenyal. Menatap submissivenya itu yang mengerang kenikmatan. Dan menatap nafsu bagaimana penisnya dilahap habis oleh lubang kekasihnya.

"Shit Hakyeon! Lubangmu rakus sekali. Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin menghabisimu seharian."

Hakyeon tak memedulikan ucapan kekasihnya, ia terlalu fokus dengan gerakan 'naik turun' menunggangi penis Taekwoon.

"Ahh—hahh.."

Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hakyeon kembali terlentang. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh kekasih manisnya dan membuatnya menungging tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Pinggulnya kembali ia gerakkan agar penisnya masuk semakin dalam. Ia juga menampar-nampar kedua sisi pantat Hakyeon hingga memerah, menghasilkan jeritan nikmat dari pria manis itu.

"Ahh ahh Taekwoonh! Fasterrh ahh! Moreeehh harderhh!"

Hakyeon meremas sprei dibawahnya —yang telah berantakan— diiringi desahan yang mengalun dari bibir mungilnya, bersahutan dengan geraman rendah Taekwoon yang kini seperti binatang buas yang tengah menerkam mangsanya. Suara gesekan kulit yang beradu dan decitan ranjang yang bergoyang turut membumbui pergumulan panas mereka siang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh ahh Taekh— haahh akuuhh lelahh.."

"Tapi aku belum, sayang.. lihat ke cermin. Kau begitu sexy dan menggoda, sempurna!"

Hakyeon hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya telah lelah untuk berteriak dan mendesah keras. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk untuk menghadap ke cermin. Posisinya saat ini memang tengah menungging dnegan kedua tangan bertumpu pada meja rias dan Taekwoon yang menggagahinya dari belakang sana.

Shit.

Wajahnya semakin merah saja.

Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dan Taekwoon di cermin. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana rupa wajahnya yang menampilkan bithcy face menggoda iman. Bagaimana kedua belah bibirnya terbuka untuk mengalunkan desahan erotis. Bagaimana tampilan leher dan hampir seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya yang penuh tanda kepemilikan Taekwoon. Bagaimana liarnya gerakan Taekwoon dibelakangnya dengan penisnya yang timbul-tenggelam dilahap rakus oleh lubangnya sendiri. Dan bagaimana rupa wajah tampan Taekwoon yang menatap dirinya penuh nafsu dan gairah.

Shit shit shit! Bahkan miliknya kembali menegang dan siap untuk kembali mencapai puncaknya.

"Angghh ahh Wooniehh iniihh— ngghh ssudahh petangghh dannh .. ahh ahh—kuuhh benar-benarhh lelah.."

Hakyeon menatap memohon kepada Taekwoon lewat cermin. Namun ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh pria tampan itu.

"Cukup nikmati saja, sayang. Aku belum merasa puas."

Hakyeon mengerang saat merasa tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke kasur. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa Taekwoon buas sekali sih? Harusnya ia kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang California-Seoul dan mengalami jetlag kan? Bukan malah menghabisi dirinya seganas ini. Kenapa staminanya kuat sekali sih?

Ia jadi ingat keempat sahabatnya yang ntah sedang berada dimana saat ini. Ia merasa murka pada mereka yang telah membuatnya terjerumus seperti sekarang. Yah, meski dirinya sendiri menyetujui sih. Tapi kan tetap saja. Mereka sumbernya.

Maka ingatkan Hakyeon untuk menguliti tubuh mereka satu persatu dan melemparnya ke sungai Amazon esok hari.

"Ahh! Taek—woonh!"

Lamunannya buyar saat Taekwoon kembali menekan penisnya kedalam lubang Hakyeon disertai dua jarinya.

Oh wahai Jung-pervert-buas-Taekwoon.

Kapan kau akan merasa puas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonshik menyambar ponselnya dengan nafas memburu usai melihat kiriman video dari Hyuk. Mendial nomor si pengirim video di layar ponselnya dan menempelkanya ke telinga.

"Halo hyung, ada a—"

"Damn, Han Sanghyuk! Kau benar-benar lebih mesum dariku sekarang. Aku masih berada dikantor dan aku butuh Jaehwan sekarang!"

Wonshik segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah sebelumnya mendengar tawa meledak dari sebrang sana. Sial. Anak itu mengerjainya dan bahkan menertawainya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat gagang telepon kantornya dan memencet nomor 1.

"Jaehwannie, cepat keruanganku. Sekarang. Juga."

Oh,sepertinya nasib Malang akan menimpa Jaehwan malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuk masih tertawa terbahak-bahak usai menerima panggilan telfon dari Wonshik. Dan bisa ia pastikan bahwa Jaehwan akan habis juga malam ini.

"Oh, astaga. Aku tak menyangka kalau Taekwoon seganas itu ketika diatas ranjang dan Hakyeon hyung pasrah-pasrah saja menerimanya. Bahkan mereka bercinta berjam-jam sampai malam."

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala disisa tawanya. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok disampingnya yang—

"Kau kenapa, Binnie?"

—tubuhnya menegang, wajahnya memerah diiringi beberapa bulir keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya, dan celana yang menggembung, dengan layar laptop didepannya yang masih menyala.

"A-aku..."

Hyuk menyeringai. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan berhasil meraih keberuntungannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon tertawa tanpa suara saat membuka notifikasi grup chat kakaotalknya. Ia membaca satu persatu pesan yang dilontarkan keempat sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang benar-benar hebat dan kurang ajar sekaligus.

"Kau suka kadonya kan, Taekwoon hyung? Ahh kami memang sengaja memberimu privasi hari ini, karena kami mengerti kau dan Hakyeon Hyung pasti akan saling melepas rindu. Ah! Pesta barbeque nya besok sore saja, ya?" —Jaehwan.

"Kuharap Hakyeon hyung tidak berjalan seperti penguin besok, atau parahnya terperangkap dikamarmu seharian karena tak bisa bangun sama sekali." —Wonshik.

"Atau semoga ia bisa duduk dengan benar dan tak perlu memakai syal esok hari." —Sanghyuk.

"Sejujurnya diawal aku tak mengerti apa rencana ketiga orang itu dan pada akhirnya aku merutuk telah ikut menyetujui serta berpartisipasi. Dinosaurus bodoh disampingku tengah tersenyum idiot karena telah berhasil membobolku bahkan—"

Taekwoon sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya saat membaca chat terakhir. Itu pasti Hongbin yang telah terrenggut ke-virgin-an-nya oleh bocah kelebihan kalsium itu, dan mungkin mereka tengah melanjutkan kegiatan making love perdana mereka sampai-sampai Hongbin tak bisa melanjutkan ketikannya. Masih dengan tawa tertahan, dengan cepat jari Taekwoon bergerak diatas keyboard ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk mereka.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih atas apa yang telah kalian seeua lakukan untukku. Aku membawa koleksi anggur kakekku di California omong-omong. Aku akan menyajikannya saat barbeque."

Taekwoon menaruh ponselnya ke atas nakas tanpa tau apa yang telah terjadi diluar sesi bercinta dirinya dak Hakyeon. Ia menatap wajah terlelap Hakyeon yang kelelahan.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Terimakasih, telah menjadi kado sambutan untukku, Hakyeon ah."

Cup.

Mengecup dahi Hakyeon setelah sebelumnya membetulkan helai rambut kekasihnya itu. Memeluk tubuh telanjang Hakyeon dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. Ia harus benar-benar beristirahat sekarang. Siapa tau, esok pagi ia akan memulai dua-tiga ronde sesi bercinta di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APA INI?! KENAPA SAYA NULIS GINIAN?! APA DEMAM SEHARI BISA BIKIN OTAK SAYA MAKIN LAKNAT KAYA GINI?! /mandi junub/.g

KARENA SAYA NULIS INI PASCA SEMBUH DARI DEMAM -_-

Tolong jangan lempari saya dengan aspal panas.

Salam ganteng —jtw.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke... entah ini anak demam knp, tetiba hari berikutnya muncul dan ngasi ini ff ke saya.

JTW, abis demam dpt wangsitnya mantap jg ya/?.g

ini udh saya cek typonya sekali lagi. kl msh ada typo ya mohon di maklumi sajah

buat yg penasaran sm ini ff dr kmrn (lirik yg di gc), nih udh di post kan? otte? hehehehe *grins*

last, REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


End file.
